


14-Day AoT Dabble Challenge

by Evian_99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 14-day prompt challenge, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Armin loves teasing him about it, Demon Levi Ackerman, Don't let Eren play with summoning circles, Eren has the biggest crush on Levi, Eren's not the only one who's caught the feels, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evian_99/pseuds/Evian_99
Summary: To keep the creative writing juices flowing, I've endeavoured on a 14-day AoT dabble challenge, inspired by the writing prompts on Tumblr from @promptsforthestrugglingauthor (definitely check out their profile out if you're interested in some awesome prompts). Contains pining Eren's and Levi's, and amused Armin's, Erwin's, and Hange’s. Consider yourself warned and enjoy ^^
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 25





	1. Day 1 | Prompt #1495 | Friendly Joking Around

Armin’s eyes are tearing up as he wheezes with laughter. ‘You—’ he slaps his hands on his thighs in mirth, ‘Seriously Yeager? You’re telling me you joined the Corps because you thought the uniform was cool?’

Eren feels his cheeks burn. Indignantly, he defensively says: ‘No!’ He crosses his arms but knows just as well as his friends that he’s the poorest liar. ‘Well,’ he sheepishly admits, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, ‘I thought the 3DMG was cool, too, but yeah, pretty much.’

The titan-shifter takes a cautious step back when Armin’s expression adopts something devious. With a grin that makes him fear for his life, he starts sputtering when the other teases: ‘I see... And you’re sure Captain Ackerman hasn’t influenced your decision in any way?’

Now positively mortified, Eren tackles the blond and takes him in a headlock. ‘Take that back!’ he shouts, but freezes when a deep, commanding voice speaks behind him.

‘Yeager, Arlert! What is the meaning of his?’

Releasing his friend as if burned, Eren hastily says: ‘Nothing!’ With a dark glare, he dares Armin to say differently. ‘Just some friendly joking around.’

Levi doesn’t look convinced. Luckily, he also looks like he really doesn’t want to be bothered, making Eren thankful they get off easy. He will gladly scrub the courtyard a thousand times over if that means his secret crush hasn’t heard their conversation.

Being eaten by a titan would be preferable over _that_ degree of mortification.


	2. Day 2 | Prompt #1494 | Leap of Faith

Standing on top of the wall, Eren is struck by Levi’s beauty. Humanity’s Strongest is standing dangerously close to the edge of Wall Maria, staring down in silence. His gaze is faraway—his mind clearly lost in thought. The titan-shifter feels afraid to breathe, not wanting to disturb his Captain, or worse: startle him into falling.

Humanity would be screwed a thousand times over were that to happen.

Instead, Eren tries to imitate the frozen statues of soldiers long dead. Watching over the living like guardian angels. He likes to think he’s doing a proper job at it too, until Levi suddenly calls out his name.

Shooting into position he gives a startled salute. He can feel his cheeks burn at being caught, even though he didn’t really try to hide in the first place. ‘Yes, Captain?’

Not sure if his eyes are deceiving him, Eren swears he sees a minuscule smile curling the captain’s lips. ‘Come here.’

Feeling rather uncertain, he obeys. ‘Captain?’ he asks, once he’s only a metre away.

‘Tell me, Yeager, have you ever felt afraid of the unknown?’ His eyes are staring off into the world beyond the wall, to the endless miles of rolling green meadows and wandering clutches of titans. ‘I’ve only ever been one to dive straight into the deep-end, often leaping solely for survival, but now… I wonder.’

Eren ponders his words. Face contorted into the slightest frown. ‘Of course, I have, I think everyone has at least once.’ He bends his head, following Levi’s gaze, but not seeing anything out of the ordinary. ‘I’ve always admired your strong will. The fearlessness with which you leap into battle.’

He’s amazed to see a light blush dust Levi’s cheek. It breaks the spell, the Captain’s philosophical mood replaced by a cheeky grin. ‘Dare leap down with me?’ He doesn’t wait for an answer, instead activating his 3DMG and abseiling the wall to the few lumbering titans below.

Eren’s all too happy to follow.


	3. Day 3 | Prompt #1496 | Accidental Demon Summoning

‘And just what did you think would happen if you formed a summoning circle?’ Armin presses his trembling fingers against his brow, voice teetering on the edge of a scream.

Eren gives a nervous chuckle, unsure of what answer would be acceptable. ‘Nothing?’ It’s not a complete lie, as he honestly did believe it wouldn’t work, but he had hopes.

Hopes that were granted in the form of a tiny foul-mouthed demon obsessed with cleaning.

‘Really.’ Armin doesn’t look at all convinced. Reverting back to his furious pacing through the spotless living room, he pulls his hair and moans in despair. ‘For the record: know that I resent you for making me call my boss.’

Erwin Smith was a terrifying man, famous for ruthlessly dealing with the vampire infestations plaguing their nation. Eren’s had the dubious honour of being on his disapproving side once already and swallows at the prospect of doing so again. ‘Honestly, Levi isn’t that bad!’

He instantly winces at the deadpan look in his friend’s face. ‘He told you his name?’

Eren shrugs, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck in nervousness. ‘I asked for it.’ Before the blond can go off on him again, he raises his hands in surrender, shouting: ‘He was just lonely!’ He folds his arms over each other. ‘Like me. We bonded over shitty childhoods.’

Exhaling through his nose with his lips furiously pursed, he’s treated with a tired voice: ‘I won’t deal with Mikasa’s rage if your stupidity gets you killed.’ 

Knowing he’s victorious, Eren sends the other a blinding smile. ‘He won’t!’ 

Suddenly feeling a presence materialise behind him, a voice whispers into his ear: ‘Though he might’, Levi’s smirk is audible. 

The brunette twists and playfully smacks the small demon. Armin squeaks, but Eren knows he is in no danger. Despite not admitting it, his demon has a soft spot for him.


	4. Day 4 | Prompt #1497 | Heroes and Villains

Eren’s legs are trembling as he makes his stand in front of Levi, wondering how he could have been so stupid as to think he would be strong enough to challenge the man. Despite standing on opposite sides of the law, he’d always admired Levi for his staunch morals.

After all, they weren’t all that different. Just like himself, Levi is a soul deeply hurt by the giant cage they’re living in, but unlike himself, the male didn’t have a safety net to catch him when he inevitably fell. Already, he’s had many sleepless nights about what he must do.

But he has sworn an oath to the people living above ground, and he doesn’t have a choice other than keeping himself to it.

‘Tch’, Levi spits, as if reading his thoughts. He looks magnificent in his stolen 3DM gear, black coat flapping around him like a vengeful god. It’s awe-inspiring, and Eren can’t begin to imagine what their life in the cage would’ve been like were Levi not a villain but a hero.

Suddenly he’s hoisted up by the collar despite being a good head taller than the other. He feels his eyes widen as Levi growls at him: ‘You always have a choice, and you made it.’

He’s dropped, falling flat on his ass, and winces at his rough landing. Levi looks down on him, face impassive. ‘That isn’t to say it’s too late to change it.’

Eren is offered a hand, making the hero swallow. ‘And I suppose this is the moment?’ His mind is racing, but he’s always known deep down that Levi has a point. That he’s a hero in his own right. Although not approving of his methods, he does agree that the corruption has run rampant for long enough.

He grabs the hand. Praying he is doing the right thing.


	5. Day 5 | Prompt #1491 | Piece of Cake

When Levi told him that he had made him a cake, Eren assumed it would be something small—something made from those ready-to-use cake mix boxes. After all, the man is all too happy to use his rank to get out of kitchen duty, managing to avoid having to cook with masterly ease.

Instead, Eren is stumped to see his lover come in with four-tier high cake and a square box pocketed in his uniform. ‘Alright brat,’ he says, ‘I spent four hours in the kitchen on this so you better like the taste.’

Speechless, the brunette can only gape as Levi puts it on the table. The man looks… nervous, which seems impossible. He’s Humanity’s Strongest—the Corps’ biggest weapon against the titans. ‘You made that yourself?’

Levi nods, but his annoyed expression doesn’t fool him. _He_ _’s definitely nervous_.

‘Wow,’ he says, looking amazed and flabbergasted, ‘I didn’t know you could bake.’

His lover shrugs. ‘I actually quite enjoy cooking. It’s a way to get my mind off things.’ Things being their often deadly expeditions. He then cocks his head. ‘Here, let me cut you a piece.’

He feels watched as he does exactly that but doesn’t feel ashamed of the moan that escapes him when he tastes the cake. Levi is hyper focused on his face, seemingly waiting for something.

Eren inwardly facepalms when realises why.

Having eaten all, he pulls his lover in a deep kiss to convey his thanks. They look into each other’s eyes for a long time, before Levi sinks down onto one knee. He’s smiling at him, his nervousness so well hidden Eren almost doesn’t see it.

‘I’m not one for the cheesy stuff,’ he begins, ‘so I won’t make it cheesy either. We’ve been together for a year now and life’s too damn short for wishful waiting.’ From his pocket emerges a box containing a golden band. ‘Eren, will you marry me?’

He cries but does remember to kiss his lover silly to convey just how much he wants that.

Eventually.

What can he say? He’s an emotional bitch—but now he’s officially Levi’s emotional bitch, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	6. Day 6 | Prompt #1499 | Overworked

It is six in the morning, and Levi is still sitting hunched over his paperwork, empty cups of tea littering his normally so tidy desk. ‘Did you even go to bed?’ Eren asks with a frown, but his lover only shakes his head in response, and keeps his eyes on the form he’s reading.

The more the titan-shifter looks around Levi’s office, the deeper his frown becomes. It is as if a bomb went off, paper is stacked on every available surface, books forming a tripping hazard on the floor. And now that he takes another good look at his lover, he’s displeased to find him looking exhausted.

‘What have you been doing all this time?’ He gets a nondescript grunt as an answer. Walking so that he can glance over Levi’s shoulder, he immediately gives up on understanding all the schemes that are drawn upon it. ‘Are those military formations?’

Levi nods, but still doesn’t speak up.

Annoyed over the man’s incapability of taking care of his own health, Eren puts his hands firmly on the other’s shoulders. ‘That’s it!’ he announces, moving to pull the chair back and hoisting Levi out of it. ‘You are coming with me to eat and then sleep.’

Curiously enough the captain doesn’t struggle against his manhandling, which gives him a deep sense of satisfaction.

‘I really don’t have the time.’ It’s a weak, half-hearted attempt at resistance, but Eren has him in a fireman-carry over his shoulder and is firmly walking out of the office and towards their shared bedroom.


	7. Day 7 | Prompt #1500 | Kitten Thief

‘I’m proud of you for not taking it,’ Eren admits to his lover with a small smile. He’s had enough headaches over being chased out of several shops and towns since he had started travelling with the thief.

A nervous look crosses Levi’s face. ‘I didn’t take _that_ particular item, yes...’ He is fidgeting, hiding something under his coat, and Eren is not having it.

The man crosses his arms, looking at him with one of his eyebrows raised. His face is impassive, showing just how not impressed he is by the other. Then he holds out his hand. ‘Alright, give it to me.’

His lover takes a step back, curling protectively over whatever it is he’s hiding in that coat. ‘No.’

‘Don’t make me,’ Eren says, motioning for Levi to get a move on, ‘I will repeat myself one last time: give it to me.’ They engage in a battle of wills, but this isn’t his first rodeo with the other and certainly won’t be the last.

He won’t be the one backing down here.

Taking a step forward and they’re nearly standing chest against chest. Eren’s a good head taller than Levi, much to his lover’s annoyance, and leans down to look him in the eyes. He slowly licks his lip, before smirking and leaning down to steal a kiss.

Levi curses as with one smooth movement he pulls the coat open and lays his hand on the thing the thief has been cradling protectively.

He’s started to feel fur and hear a high mew. ‘What is that?’ he exclaims as he jumps back.

With red-tinted cheeks, Levi opens his hands showing the tiny kitten within. ‘I couldn’t leave it there all cold and miserable! Look at it!’ If it would’ve been an anime, Levi would have had heart-eyes.

Being a weak man for kitten eyes, himself, Eren melts at record tempo. For once, he can’t find it in himself to chastise the other. The cat is just too cute.


	8. Day 8 | Prompt #1104 | Hange’s Miraculous Concoctions

When Eren appeared in the door frame to his office looking a little green around the edges, Levi wasn’t particularly concerned. The teen had enthusiastically joined the party celebrating the promotion of Erwin and participated in a drinking game he had no hope of winning.

‘What are you doing awake?’ He asks, looking at the brat without a shred of pity.

Eren gives him a sheepish look, fiddling with his hands. ‘Do you know if potions expire?’

The captain frowns at that, struggling to understand what he means. There’s only one thing that comes to mind, and he really, genuinely, hopes that he means something different. ‘I think that would depend on the potion. What did you do?’ His eyes are narrowed, studying the titan-shifter’s visage.

‘Well,’ he looks embarrassed, ‘I was really hungover this morning when I somehow woke up in Hange’s room, and I grabbed the wrong glass.’ He burps, frowning as he hunches into himself. ‘I feel really weird right now.’

That has Levi on his feet immediately. ‘You drank one of Hange’s concoctions?’ He steers his charge to his chair, forcing him to sit down. ‘Do you know which one you picked?’ Inwardly he’s cursing—at Eren for being stupid enough to wander his drunk self into Hange’s room and for Hange for not locking her hazard of a lab.

‘I… I don’t know.’

Exhaling loudly, Levi pinches the bridge of his nose. _Why does he have all the problem children?_ He sighs. ‘Never mind. ‘You remain here and I’m gonna get Hange. Maybe she knows what your stupid ass drank.’

But when he comes back there’s no Eren in sight. Instead, where the teen once sat is a brown cat innocently miaowing at him. ‘Of fucking course.’

He whirls around, pointing an accusing finger at Hange. ‘I’m blaming you for this. You better find a way to reverse this before I’m telling Erwin.’ _Children_ , he thinks, _I’m surrounded by fucking children_.


	9. Day 9 | Prompt #1503 | Sacrificing Sunshine

‘Don’t you miss the sunshine?’ Eren asked after a rather intense sparring session. Laying on his back, the human gave his lover a side-eyed glance. He’s been mulling the other’s proposal for the past week, but really had made his choice the moment the question was popped.

‘Certainly,’ Levi drawled, pulling the last of his throwing knifes out of the practise dummy, ‘but I also prefer not being burnt to a crisp. Situational immortality and all.’

He cannot hide the tense set of his shoulders, however, and Eren can hear the wariness in the other’s voice. With a start, he realises that Levi must be afraid to say anything that will scare him off.

Time to rectify that.

Rising to his feet, Eren walks over to the small vampire. He leans down to press his lips against the other’s throat, relishing in the shiver that evokes, but also feeling honoured at the show of trust it is. ‘You know...’ he says, ‘I’ve made my decision the moment you asked me.’

It’s cute how Levi tries not to show his hope. The man remains silent, unsure of how to proceed, but settling on a shaky: ‘You did?’

‘Yes’, Eren says, trying to look serious, but quickly breaking his composure. A broad smile appears on his lips as he pulls his lover into a kiss. When he stops for air he whispers: ‘I want to be with you forever.’

He’s being lifted and moved to their bedroom the second he finishes that sentence.


	10. Day 10 | Prompt #1493 | Reverse Uno

Maybe staying in a notably haunted hotel was a ‘bad idea’ to some (read: Mikasa and Armin) but it was just so, so much fun to scare the other guests. Eren loved lurking in the dark stairwells like a creep, startling fancy people as they would pass by. Honestly, the hotel ought to pay him for his efforts, as it’d become even more notorious than it’d been before, thus drawing a myriad of thrill seekers.

The two men that checked in just the hour prior looked anything but. They were dressed like the high-class citizens the hotel aimed to attract—the perfect victims to play ghost with. Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, Eren should’ve known it would be too good to be true.

After dinner came the moment to act out his play. He’d even dressed up for the occasion, painting his face white and adding what he liked to believe were realistic wounds. For over half an hour he sat, cramped, in the kitchenette, holding his phone in hand to turn off the lights at his beck and call.

The already deeply familiar voices of the two men sounded at the bottom of the stair. The shortest of the two—Levi, he believed the man was called—was grouching about something. Feeling his lips curl up in a devious smile, Eren waited for his chance.

With a dying hum, the lights flickered off. Opening the doors with an expression of pure despair he waited for the scream. Only for the roles to be reversed and for him to be the one who screamed.

Those two men weren’t human at all.

Cornered between unbudging arms and a wall, Eren gulped. He really should’ve listened to his friends.


	11. Day 11 | Prompt #1504 | As in a Fancy Dance Party

‘Oh, you meant ball as in a fancy dance party.’ Levi coughed, subtly placing the iron throwing ball he’d brought back into his bag. ‘Well,’ he says, cheeks coloured a faint red, ‘isn’t this embarrassing. You should really clarify next time, you know.’

Although sounding disgruntled, Eren knows the male is just embarrassed. It made him feel bad, dressed up in the finery Mikasa readied for him, as he knows his life is completely alien for the former Underground overlord.

‘You do look _rather_ fetching, Love.’ Eren slowly glides his eyes over Levi’s form, drinking in the sight and putting all his charms at play. He would’ve been much happier just skipping this event, but there were only so many excuses he could give him mom.

The nobility wanted to see his fiancée.

Levi crosses his arms, glaring at him. ‘Your distractions won’t work. I look like an expensive harlot and you know it.’

That… yes, was true, Eren is forced to admit. Clearly, he’d made a mistake in allowing Hange to find a show stopping outfit that wouldn’t offend any delicate sensibilities. Still, he also really wants to thank her for forcing Levi in this getup.

Shrugging his jacket off, he flips it over his lover’s shoulders. Ripping off one of the many, _many_ , belts the male is wearing, he buttons the coat shut and singes it with the leather strip. It’s risqué, but acceptable for the ball.

Already, he knows that he will enjoy Levi’s revenge when they get back home.


	12. Day 12 | Prompt #1505 | A Lesson in Creative Borrowing

‘I’m sorry,’ Eren grabs Levi by the shoulder and stops him in his tracks, ‘We’re calling this what now?’ Dressed in itchy blacks and hiding his face in an oversized cloak, he is feeling ever more hesitant about the plan his lover had pitched.

‘Look, you don’t have to worry about the fuzzy legality of it,’ the smaller male waves his hand in a gesture that it’s a very inconsequential thing Eren is worrying about, ‘because it only comes to that if we get caught, which we won’t.’

Which doesn’t make him feel any better about it.

Levi places his boot on the edge of the wall, fingering his stolen 3DM gear as he scans the bank for the best entry point. ‘Call it a lesson in creative borrowing—a mission to fix a distribution issue.’ Turning to face the brunette, he says: ‘Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now.’

‘I just don’t want to end up on the butcher’s block,’ Eren grumbles. He’s seen the increased security around important buildings in the cities, the high-visibility of patrols in the Underground—something even Levi cannot deny. ‘Is it so bad that I don’t want us to get killed?’

Immediately he sees Levi soften. Pulling him into a hug, his lover murmurs: ‘Of course not, and that won’t happen. We’ve done this a thousand times, if anyone would be able to do this it’s us, you know that just as well as I do. Just a simple in and out, no crazy stuff.’

Eren sighs. He knows why it’s necessary to do this—he wants to do it—but he can’t help worrying. ‘Alright,’ he accedes, ‘Let’s do this.’

And they fly off into the night.


	13. Day 13 | Prompt #1506 | Of Demonic Boyfriends

‘You said you’d follow me anywhere—even if it meant to the depths of hell,’ Eren says with a glare, ‘Fuck! I even went with you on that stupid mission.’ With a huff he stalks a few metres away from his lover only to sit down on a moderately sized boulder as big as his destroyed car.

Turning to face the black-haired male, he asks: ‘You’re just going to leave like that?’

Levi looks thoroughly amused at his antics. His stance would look relaxed, leaning against the Range Rover they drove out into the desert with, smoking a cigarette he stole from somewhere—were it not a farce.

His mother has always said he’s perceptive, and that’s no different now. There’s a tension around his lover’s eyes, a forcefulness to that relaxed posture that can only be caused by fear.

But he’s never seen Levi feel afraid.

The male coos, crooning: ‘Sweetheart, every other thing that crosses my lips is a lie.’ He shrugs. ‘Have fun handling all this on your own. I’ve got better things to do.’

‘Like what?’ Eren’s tone is sharp, not having it. ‘Don’t want to keep me from killing myself by accidental demon-slaying?’ Taunting the other always had some mixed results, but he’s desperate. He must go to hell, but at the very least he would like to have Levi by his side doing so.

The man doesn’t look amused anymore. Deflating, he asks: ‘Can’t you just let Hange do this herself?’ He’s pleading so earnestly Eren is almost deterred.

‘I’m the only one who can use the key to get in and out.’ His mind was made up about this a long time ago and Levi knows that.

Sighing, the male pushes himself away from the car. ‘Fine,’ he says between clenched teeth, ‘On the condition that you won’t look at me differently after this.’

That piques Eren’s attention. A burst of excitement fills him at the thought that today might finally be the day that he finds out what his lover’s zealously guarded secret is. Hoping he doesn’t show that excitement too much, he says: ‘Deal.’

And that is how he found out his lover was a high-ranking demon.


	14. Day 14 | Prompt #1488 | Tough Return

Having spent months on the run with the brats, Levi had become rather attached to them. Nevertheless, a blind man could tell it is impossible to keep them all safe for much longer. There are precious few options left, and none of them are good. Sitting underneath an old oak as he kept watch, he makes a difficult choice.

If someone would have to be caught and taken back in—he is the one with the highest chance of survival. He could only hope the others would forgive him for leaving.

The sun is slowly peeking over the rolling hills—the wildlife in the forest slowly waking up. Pressing his ear against the ground, Levi hears four dozen of thundering horse hooves trample over the ground. He grimaces, knowing that the time has come.

Slowly he rises to his feet, brushing the dirt from his clothes. He looks at the sleeping children—for that’s what they are no matter how much they protest. ‘I will miss you’, he whispers. Levi turns and runs toward the hunters before he can reconsider.

It’s a deliberate choice to not look back, but if he’d done so, he would’ve noticed that the brats weren’t asleep at all. That they had expected his kamikaze action all along and had come to the agreement that whatever would happen, they would go through it together.

Even a tough return to the Underground of Sina.


End file.
